vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Connor (Season One)
Connor was a human who made his debut in the twelfth episode of the fifth season of . He was a Mystic Falls High School student and football player who bullied Landon Kirby often. He was killed by an arachne who then took his form to blend into the school. Early History There isn't anything known about his early history. Throughout The Originals Series Season Five In The Tale of Two Wolves, he and his friends were picking on Landon at the Mystic Grill and refused to tip him after he served them. Afterwards, while he's getting his car washed at Mystic Falls High School, Hope uses her magic to freeze the water on the windows of his car and uses her telekinesis to shatter. Throughout Legacies Series Season One In Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn, Connor is seen at the annual charity flag football game where the boarding school plays against the local public high school, Mystic Falls High School. He plays in the game and actively flouts his athletic abilities as he believes that the Salvatore school will lose like in previous games. He's also very prejudice against those who attend the boarding school for their supposed reputation for troubled rich kids. In We're Being Punked, Pedro, Connor throws a milkshake on Lizzie while she's doing community service for the fight she caused at the loss of the charity game. Later on it is revealed that he's cheating on his girlfriend with her best friend. Later at night he planned to meet up with them to vandalize the boarding school, but is the first to end up as the victim of an unknown monster. In Hope is Not the Goal, Connor attends school and witnesses the arrival of several Salvatore boarding school students, an exchange program meant to improve relations between the two rival schools. Sometime during the events of the day, an unknown monster attacks and kills Connor and wears his skin as a disguise. With the monster defeated, his and Dana Lilien's death are explained as a mountain lion attack, which Sasha was the only survivor of. In There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True, Lizzie makes a wish to Ablah wishing that Alaric never created the Salvatore boarding school. In the resulting wish reality, Connor is alive and dating Josie Saltzman. Lizzie, however, witnesses him cheating on her sister with Dana, who also because of the wish, is alive. With Lizzie's last wish, effectively resetting reality to Lizzie never meeting Ablah, it is assumed that Connor is still deceased. Personality Connor's personality appeared to conform to stereotypical 'jock' attitudes; Connor was rude to Landon Kirby and refused to tip him whilst also mocking him. Connor, attending Mystic Falls High School, a public school, seemed to have a prejudice against those who attended the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted, a private school. Connor also showed this prejudice when he threw his milkshake on Lizzie Saltzman while she was serving community service. Furthermore, Connor showed no care for the emotions of those he was close to, and planned to cheat on his girlfriend without dismay. Physical Appearance He had an athletic build with short dirty brown hair and green eyes. He was seen wearing his football jacket and shirts that showed his school team on it. Relationships *Connor and Sasha (Former Girlfriend) *Connor and Dana (Former Friends/Former Allies/Former Lovers) *Connor and Landon (Former Enemies) Appearances The Originals Season Five *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' Legacies Season One *''This is the Part Where You Run'' (Archive Footage) *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''Hope is Not the Goal'' (Death) *''Malivore'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True'' (Wish Reality) Season Two *''You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know'' (Mentioned) Name *'Connor' is from the Gaelic name "Conchobhar", meaning lover of hounds.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Connor_(given_name) Trivia *Prior to his death and Lizzie's wish, Connor was cheating on Sasha with Dana Lilien. In the wish reality, he's cheating on Josie with Dana, though when Lizzie confronts Josie about it, she's in denial about the truth. *With his death, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. Gallery The Originals TO512-065~Landon-Connor.png TO512-067~Landon-Connor.png Legacies LGC102-002-Mystic Falls High Students-Conner.png LGC102-035-Connor~Kaleb.png LGC102-038-Dana-Connor-Dorian-Kaleb~Lizzie-Josie.png LGC102-049-Connor.png LGC102-079-Connor-Dana.png LGC102-108-Connor.png LGC102-109-Kaleb-Connor.png LGC102-112-Connor.png LGC103-030-Lizzie-Dana-Connor.png LGC103-032-Dana-Connor.png LGC104-032-Connor.png LGC110-066-Wish Connor-Wish Josie.png LGC110-089-Wish Connor-Wish Dana.png References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Deceased